The overall objective of the MBRS Program at Prairie View A&M University is to have faculty and students investigate selective Biomedical problems. The specific objectives of individually proposed projects are as follows: (1) Effect of native and sulfated polysaccharides on the coagulation of human plasma; (2) Isolation and purification of succinic dehydrogenase from Dictyostelium discoideum; (3) Effects of diets with varying concentrations of selected minerals and vitamins on the immune responses of Capra hircus; (4) Synthetic, chemical and biological studies of new tumor inhibitory triazenes; and (5) The uptake of cadmium and lead and their distribution morphologically within Vigna sinensis.